


brother

by kidcomrade



Category: No More Heroes (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, sad babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 17:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kidcomrade/pseuds/kidcomrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Travis Touchdown is 7 years old, and he is very lonely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	brother

>Like a good deal of only children, Travis, at 7 years old, sometimes wished he could have a sibling. 

Life was awfully dull for him these days, to be perfectly honest. His mother seemed to be off worrying about her own things more and more lately, and his father was nearly always working. As always. Nobody even cared that he was the  _very first_   kid in his grade to beat The Legend of Zelda (as  _baffling_ as that is--seriously, even before that really gross freckly kid!). And he'd never been particularly social in class, unless punching aforementioned freckly kid in the stomach and subsequently getting sent to the principal's office counts as "social". But then,  _that_ kind of social didn't encourage a lot of other kids to talk to him.

But he had always been a very private child. It didn't matter much in the end.

To Travis Touchdown's 7-year-old mind, then, a sibling was something that makes a whole lot of sense. Probably not a girl, or a younger one, though. He was still at that age where he couldn't stand members of the fairer (read: cootie-infested) sex, and babies had been out of the question ever since some nameless aunt visited with her own shrieking pink bundle.

What Travis  _really_ wished he could have is an older brother. Maybe even a twin brother, though that was impossible by then. After all, a sibling was one's own flesh and blood, right? Why wouldn't that extend to the things they liked, too? If Travis had a brother, he'd definitely like Nintendo and Transformers and that new Ninja Turtle show just as much as he did. He'd also play Mario with him: because his brother could only be the  _raddest_   guy around, he wouldn't even complain that he had to be Luigi.  

He'd asked his teacher once about where twins came from and she'd said they came from the same egg and then split into two little babies, right down the middle. So it'd be with him and his twin brother: they'd be closer to each other any other person in the world without even having to try. Because they were brothers. Twins. They would have that strange twin connection he'd heard they had: if one twin got hurt, the other would feel it and come running-- if one was sad, the other would know it and try to help-- neither of them would have to be alone because they'd have each other.

And, as it was, Travis Touchdown was a very, very private child.

He did not often have company.

\---

Somewhere down the hall, a door opened. Fancy shoes clattered on tile floor.

"Travis?" called a woman's voice. "Travis, dear, come here, your father's home."

Travis' eyes, resolutely fixed on the small television in front of him, barely moved at the command. He let his legs fold up to his chest, resting the square gray controller on his knees.  

He didn't leave his room.


End file.
